


like lavender and sweet milk

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy Kink (no mpreg), breeding kink (no mpreg), i honestly have no idea what to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: "Nothing,” Minghao says. “It’s…” He presses his nose to the side of Mingyu’s throat and inhales again. “You just smell like a baby.”





	like lavender and sweet milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was at a loss as to what to tag this, so what this fic entails is:
> 
> \- 2 cis dudes  
> \- one talking about knocking the other one up, mostly kink reasons  
> \- one dude being really good with kids/babies and the other one getting off on it  
> \- no actual pregnancy, not even a possibility. just kink. 
> 
> thank you have a nice day

They’re visiting Mingyu’s family for Chuseok this year and his grandparent’s house is full of people. He keeps glancing over at Minghao, trying to find him through all the people and make sure he’s not getting too claustrophobic or anything, but every time he looks over Minghao is just smiling at whoever is talking to him, looking almost more at ease than Mingyu feels. It’s not like he would blame Minghao if it was too much for him, his family is...a lot.

Mingyu has so many little cousins that he can barely keep track of all of them. The novelty of new baby smell and cooing over their tiny toes and tiny fingers and general tininess wore off for him about five babies ago. He loves them, of course, picks them up and spins them around, feeds them cookies and cake when his aunts aren’t looking, but the magic of it isn’t exactly there for him anymore. He’s changed too many disgusting diapers and cleaned up too much foul-smelling spit-up for that. But Minghao’s an only child, he doesn’t know whatit’s like. Mingyu had expected him to be overwhelmed, maybe even totally annoyed - _he_ definitely is sometimes - but twice tonight he’s caught Minghao staring at him from across the room with this look in his eye that makes Mingyu want to drag him into a back room and kiss him until he turns blue in the face. He has no idea what that’s about, but everything’s so busy that he doesn’t get the chance to ask.  

After dinner, there’s even more visiting with family, although this time Mingyu gets to have a seat next to Minghao instead of running around everywhere chasing kids and helping in the kitchen. Minghao gets into a passionate discussion about art with an uncle that Mingyu can’t remember the name of while Mingyu catches up with one of his cousins, making silly faces at the baby in her lap to keep her happy while they chat.

When her phone rings, she frowns at it.

“It’s work, I should take this,” she says, looking around for her husband, whose name Mingyu also can’t remember. “Ah, Mingyu-yah, would you mind?”

Mingyu was already ready for it, the pass-off, most of the time they don’t even ask. He takes the baby, Eun, bouncing her in his lap to distract from her mom leaving her, and when he turns to Minghao he’s giving him that look again. It’s such an inappropriate look to be giving him surrounded by Mingyu’s family that Mingyu isn’t even sure if Minghao’s aware he’s even making it.

But finally Minghao blinks and the expression fades and Mingyu can _breathe_ again, but then Minghao is smiling at the baby in his lap and reaching his hand out, booping little Eun on her nose. Mingyu feels Eun jiggle against him when she laughs.

“What?” Minghao asks when he looks up at Mingyu. Apparently, Mingyu is giving a look of his own now.

Mingyu swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head. “I didn’t know you like babies.”

Minghao just laughs and goes back to staring down at the soft, squishy thing cooing up at him like he’s her new favorite person. Mingyu is slightly jealous, though honestly, he’s not sure who he’s more jealous of. Generally, _he_ gets all of Minghao’s attention.

“I like you, don’t I?” Minghao asks and that, at least, snaps Mingyu out of his stupor. He snorts and almost punches Minghao in the arm until he remembers he’s holding something tiny and fragile.

Then, Minghao tickles Eun's tummy and the cute little bundle of new baby smell and softness spits up all over Minghao’s Gucci shirt.

“Ha,” Mingyu grins. “Karma, bitch.”

 

: : :

 

They don’t get back to their hotel until after one in the morning. Mingyu’s exhausted from being on his feet all day cooking and they collapse into bed together almost immediately, putting off showering until morning. Minghao wraps his body around Mingyu the way he always does, only this time he finds it hard to settle.  

Generally, being pressed against Mingyu, palm flattened against his chest to feel the steady thump of his heartbeat, it doesn’t take Minghao long to fall asleep. But tonight Mingyu smells like talcum powder and lavender soap and milk, like _babies,_ and Minghao is distracted from sleep by an indescribable ache. It starts behind his ribs, then spreads lower, down into his gut. Then lower even, until his dick is hardening against Mingyu’s ass. He presses his nose into the back of Mingyu’s head and breathes him in, feels Mingyu shudder against him.

“What is it?” Mingyu asks softly, reaching back to link his fingers with Minghao’s.

“Nothing,” Minghao says.“It’s…” He presses his nose to the side of Mingyu’s throat and inhales again. “You just smell like a baby.”

He almost growls it, like something feral. And maybe that's just it. He feels feral. Like something has triggered some base, primal instinct inside of him. Watching Mingyu holding Eun, watching him play with all his baby cousins, it's all he could think about the entire drive back to the hotel. That and how much he needed to be inside of him, fucking him, filling him up.

“Mm,” Mingyu grins. “Is that a bad thing?”

Minghao pushes Mingyu flat onto his back and crawls on top of him, eyes dark with want as he stares down at him. He nearly chokes on his response. He can’t stop thinking about the way Mingyu had looked when holding Eun against his chest, the way he held his finger out for her to wrap her whole tiny fist around.

Minghao shakes his head slightly. “...No.”

Then, he crashes his mouth against Mingyu’s. He knows Mingyu is exhausted, and so is he after being around his family all day, but MInghao feels like he can’t help himself. He needs to kiss him, needs to feel Mingyu under him, needs to be _inside_ of him. He doesn’t even quite understand the intensity of his desire, just that he needs Mingyu so badly it feels like it’s burning through him like wildfire.

Fortunately, this is Mingyu and Mingyu has never needed Minghao to put his feelings into words. Mingyu just kisses him again, soft hands that still have that sweet baby scent on them framing Minghao’s face as he sucks on his bottom lip and says, “Come on, then.”

Minghao makes quick work of getting their pajamas off and Mingyu grabs the bottle of lube he’d put in the nightstand the night before, then slicks his own fingers up and prepares himself, something he’d learned recently that Minghao enjoys watching. But tonight Minghao feels frayed around the edges with impatience, too hurried to bury his cock inside of Mingyu and fill him up. He feels like he’s going crazy.

“Are you --”

“I’m good,” Mingyu nods, noticing the twitch in Minghao’s fingers where they rest on his knees, and that’s the only go-ahead Minghao needs before he’s pushing Mingyu’s knees back and pressing the head of his cock to Mingyu’s hole, watching, in awe, as Mingyu swallows up every inch of him.

“Oh, fuck,” Mingyu lets out softly, dropping his arms on the bed as Minghao pulls out slowly, almost letting the crown slip out from Mingyu’s rim before snapping his hips and bottoming out again. “ _God_ , what’s gotten into you?”

Minghao just shakes his head, hair falling in his eyes as he repeats the motion again, rocking his hips hard against Mingyu’s, driving groan after guttural groan out of his throat as he works up to a hard, steady pace. Beneath him, Mingyu’s cock is hard and leaking all over his stomach and he’s covered in a sheen of sweat, practically glowing. He’s the most gorgeous thing Minghao’s ever fucking seen; always.

“So pretty, baby,” Minghao murmurs over him, the sweetness in his voice a contrast to his rough and ragged heavy breathing.

He’d look even prettier, Minghao thinks, with his belly all big and round like his cousin Yeri.

“Minghao,” Mingyu grins, reaching for Minghao’s face and dragging him down to kiss him, sloppy and open-mouthed. Apparently, Minghao had accidentally let some of that slip, out loud. Fuck. “Are you trying to get me pregnant?”

Minghao gasps, hips stuttering before he leans back and fucks into Mingyu even deeper than before, hitting his prostate with each thrust this time, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. Shame coils in his gut, but it’s nothing in comparison to the other feeling, the one that doesn’t make any sense but is taking over every other thought in his body. He can’t help it. Mingyu just looked so good, so natural, with all those children. So beautiful. It’s all he can think about.

“C’mon, then. Do it,” Mingyu moans, seeing the answer in Minghao’s eyes, then strokes Minghao’s face softly and smiles up at him. “Knock me up.”

Minghao lets out another sharp gasp, then a string of indecipherable Mandarin, bending Mingyu nearly in half to lean over and kiss him as he pounds into him. He’s too close. Mingyu, saying those words, he’s not going to last a second longer.

“Gonna come,” he pants next to Mingyu’s ear, whining when Mingyu takes his hand and drags it down between them. He assumes Mingyu wants him to touch him, lazy thing that he is, but no, he’s putting Minghao’s hand over his belly and covering it with his own.

“Minghao,” Mingyu whispers against his mouth. “Put a baby in me.”

Minghao comes instantaneously, hand pressed against Mingyu’s abdomen, imagining it swollen with his baby - their baby - and buries a cry in the hollow of Mingyu’s collarbone. Mingyu comes right after, Minghao’s name shuddered from his lips, and Minghao whimpers into his skin as he feels Mingyu’s muscles squeeze and clench around him, milking the release from him until they’re both spent.

After they clean up, Minghao resumes his position, wrapping around Mingyu from behind and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. His hand, subconsciously, resting on Mingyu’s stomach.

“You know you didn’t really knock me up,” Mingyu laughs softly, but his hand covers Minghao’s anyway, keeping it right where it is.

“Mm,” Minghao answers. “Maybe I just need to keep trying.”

Mingyu turns his head to the side, grinning, and lets Minghao kiss him. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
